


Captain Jack's Adventures on DS9

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabbles, Garak's jealous of Jack, Gen, Jack loves those Starfleet Uniforms, Jack's in love with everyone, maybe Garashir, territorial Cardassians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness on Deep Space Nine...lots of stuff happens...drabbleish in length</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Run-In

** Captain Jack's Adventures on DS9 **

** By: Little Joe’s Stalker **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to _Doctor Who_ or _Torchwood._ That’s owned by the BBC. Or _Star Trek._

* * *

 

** A Run-In **

“Oh! Excuse me-I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be-no harm done.”

“Doctor! I want to apologize for being la-did something happen?”

“Garak! No…nothing serious, anyway. Ready for lunch?”

“Of course, my dear Doctor Bashir.”

The Cardassian made a clear sign of _mine-back off_ before leading the bronze skinned man down the Promenade.

 _A Cardassian getting territorial over a human- **that’s** something you don’t see every day, _Captain Jack Harkness thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this drabble is exactly sixty nine words long. Jack would approve.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't taken your eyes off the Federation doctor since you sat down."

**Lunch Time**

Jack was sitting at the bar and watching Garak and Dr. Bashir having lunch across the Promenade. While the Cardassian’s interest was obvious, Jack was trying to figure out how the young doctor felt about his reptilian companion. Friend or did he, too, want something more? It was proving hard to tell.

“You don’t want him,” said the Ferengi behind the bar.

Jack spun around on his stool.  
“Who?” he asked.

Rule One-never con a Con, but Jack also knew better than to tell this particular truth to a Ferengi.

“That Federation doctor. You haven’t taken your eyes off of him since you sat down.”

The barman’s eyes glittered as he spoke.

“And what’s wrong with looking, Quark, was it?”

“Because you don’t want to get into a territorial dispute with that Cardassian, believe me,” replied Quark.

“What’s with the advice?” asked Jack, “not very Ferengi-like.”

“I’m a businessman,” said Quark, “I want to _keep_ customers-not kill them!”

He grinned a pointy toothed smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

Soon enough, Garak returned to his shop and the doctor headed once more to the infirmary. Jack followed behind at a distance. He decided if he ever met whoever designed Starfleet’s duty uniforms, he’d kiss them. Maybe more. They were very pleasing to the eye with their sleekness. A fair distance from the Promenade, Jack decided to catch up to the doctor.

“Hello. Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Doctor Julian Bashir.”

Jack smiled broadly.

“Nice to meet you, Doctor Bashir.”


End file.
